The New Empire
by StarWarsgirl
Summary: Ok, ummm, I`m not good with summaries, so you'll just have to read it to find out what happens! Rated PG for fighting. (Well, duh! It's an action fic!)
1. The Begining

Author: Manda (Meghan) Fitzmartin  
  
Author's E-mail: meghan.fitzmartin@celebration.fl.us  
  
Time: About 20 or so years after ROTJ  
  
Summary: Well, I'm not really all that good with summaries, so you'll just have to read to find out what it's about! Thank you to all whom has submitted characters. If you didn't you still can, and I'll work 'em into the story! Tanks! May the Force be with you!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own HALF of the characters, but I'll put them up and say whom they DO belong to!  
  
Princess Leia - Lucusfilms  
  
Master Luke Skywalker - Lucusfilms  
  
Han Solo - Lucusfilms  
  
Chewie - Lucusfilms  
  
C3-PO - Lucusfilms  
  
R2-D2 - Lucusfilms  
  
Mara Jade Skywalker - (I don't know who she belongs to, but it ain't me!)  
  
Kaeldra "Kylie" Melintelinas Spellman (Master Spellman) - Aurora  
  
Kaatone Tad - Andrea  
  
Kentence Tad - Andrea  
  
Felletta Tanore - Andrea  
  
Fettanner Tanore - Andrea  
  
Cordilla Tana - Andrea  
  
Callent Tana - Andrea  
  
Kay (or KK) Brendang - Becky  
  
Priaima (Pri) Denkora - Chloe  
  
Matthew Skywalker - Dana  
  
From here down, is copyright!  
  
------------------------  
  
Princess Mira Pascar  
  
Princess Orgimi (Ori) Pascar  
  
Emperor Kreal  
  
Master Quamki  
  
Master Letz  
  
Lareen Maters  
  
------------------  
  
Author's note: Sorry about all of the disclaimers! Now, let's get on with the show! Oh, and if you want to submit a character to me, send it to my e- mail with the details and info on your character! Tanks!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~ The New Empire ~*~  
  
18-year-old Mira Pascar sighed impatiently as she waited for a friend of hers to come and pick her up on the desert planet of Tantoonie. She looked down at her coarse, brown cloak, that hide her from the hot desert suns and from prying eyes. In her business, she can't afford nosy questions. Mira sighed again, a little louder than the last time, and leaned against a near- by building.  
  
Behind her, a voice asked, "You alright?"  
  
Mira whipped around and saw a girl about her height, but looking much younger. "Yes.why do you ask?"  
  
"'Cuz I wanna know." The girl said, in a stubborn voice. " I'm 13 and my name's Priaima, but, please, call me Pri. Don't know WHAT my parents were thinkin' when they named me that, but I don't really care. So what are you here for? Why are you sighing, and why are you wearing that cloak?"  
  
Mira gazed angrily at the small girl, her blue eyes gleaming with a hint of anger. "Well, I don't know how that could concern you." She stated, testily.  
  
"Oh, gosh, girl! I'm a girl with a sense of danger and excitement! And I sense that in you."  
  
Mira rubbed her hands nervously, wondering if this girl was well in the Force. If she was, Mira could most likely not be able to think without interruptions of questions! Oh, WHY does the Force give me problems like this!  
  
Guessing that she had hit a week spot, Pri immediately pursued it.  
  
"Ah! So I am right?"  
  
"You are no such thing! What are you doing, bugging me anyway?" Mira asked, a bit on the edge.  
  
The 13-year-old shrugged, but before she could give an answer, a deep voice came from behind.  
  
"Hey Princess!"  
  
Mira turned around and was immediately gazing into a male's blue eyes.  
  
"Matthew! Finally! Were have you been?" Mira asked, giving her friend a brief hug.  
  
"Sorry Princess," Matthew said, giving a cocky grin, "I got into a little bit of trouble."  
  
"So what else is new?" Mira asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Look who's talking!" Matthew shot back. "Anyway, I ran into a couple of Storm Troopers. They're looking for you, Mira."  
  
"Oh! So that's what your name is!" Pri suddenly cut in, who had been listening to the whole conversation. "Mira who?"  
  
"Mira, as in you don't need to know!" Mira said to Pri, in a small, angry voice.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa Princess. When did you get so hyped up!"  
  
But before Mira could answer, they heard blasters in the background.  
  
"Matthew! They are here! We have GOT to get to your ship!" Mira screamed over the blasters.  
  
"Oh, no! Could you take me with you! I could get in BIG trouble with the Sts!" Pri begged a frightened look passed over her face.  
  
Matthew glanced in the direction of the blast, then grabbed the two girls by the arm. "Come on!" he yelled and they ran to the hanger were his plane, the legendary Millenium Falcon, stood, waiting.  
  
Pri stood in the hanger and gasped at the sight of the ship. She had seen pictures of this wonderful ship, but had never actually been this close to it. Now, she would be riding in it!  
  
Mira glanced at Matthew. "So your uncle finally caved in and let you have her?" Mira asked her friend  
  
"Yep! And I am totally fine with it! I love this baby." Matthew answered and patted his ship fondly. Then, he perked his ear and listened. "But I won't be able to if we don't get outta here soon!" He walked over to Pri and said, "I'm sorry we haven't been introduced, but at the moment, we are in a hurry, and we have got to leave. In other words, GET INTO THE SHIP OR STAY BEHIND! We'll be introduced later!" He pushed Pri slightly and she ran into the ship. Matthew got into the ship and revved up the engine, just before the Storm Troopers got "half a brain", as Mira out it, and ran into the hanger.  
  
"Yo! Pilot dude! Mira! We got ourselves some company!" Pri yelled from the crew's quarters.  
  
"We know! We know! Wait till we get into space! Then warn me!" Matthew yelled from the cockpit. In no time at all, they were in space  
  
Mira was already sitting in the main hold, when Matthew and Pri came in.  
  
"That wasn't so mad, now, was it?" Matthew asked, and the two girls moaned. Matthew cracked a smile. "OK, enough will small talk, let's be introduced, since I don't know you," pointed at Pri ", and you don't know me or Mira. Let me start. Hi! I'm Matthew Skywalker." Matthew held out his hand for Pri to shake.  
  
She took his hand timidly and shook it. "Hi, I'm Priaima Denkora. Please to meet you. Did you say Skywalker?" Pri said to Matthew, just realizing about his last name.  
  
Matthew and Mira looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Yep, I'm a Skywalker. My dad was Luke." Matthew boasted, proudly.  
  
"Awesome!" was Pri's response. Then, she looked at Mira. "And who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Mira Pascar." Mira said, timidly, She disliked telling people her name. And introductions were ALWAYS worse, whenever Matthew was there. She sighed and waited for him to make a fuss, like he always did in front of new people.  
  
"But what she's NOT telling you," Matthew butted in," Is that she is a princess! For real!"  
  
Mira sighed. ::I knew that was coming:: she thought.  
  
Pri took a good look at her. "Take off your cloak." She demanded.  
  
Mira sighed. Again. :: At this point, I may as well take off my cloak. It's starting to get warm:: She obliged Pri and took off her cloak, with the help of Matthew. Once off, Pri gasped.  
  
"You, you are, Oh, my gosh! But aren't you."  
  
"Yes!" Mira interrupted Pri's stuttering. Mira was getting more nervous by the minute of this girl. If she knew who Mira was and that the new Emperor wanted her, would Pri turn her in?  
  
Matthew looked from Pri to Mira and smiled. ::Well, these two will have in catfight if I don't butt in!:: he thought. There was a beeping from the cockpit, so he, Mira, and Pri ran to the cockpit.  
  
"Are we there?" Mira asked, excitedly.  
  
"Yep!" Matthew answered, a big grin on his face. He knew why Mira was so excited. It had been a long time since he had seen his family and friends, too.  
  
Pri looked at the planet and smiled. "Carca, here we come!"  
  
~*~  
  
Leia Organa Solo paced up and down the docking bay, waiting for the Millenium Falcon to come in. She glanced over at her best friend, Orgimi Pascar, who was also pacing. She smiled at the thought of the sisterly love Ori and Mira had for each other, even though Mira was adopted at birth. Suddenly, the hanger door slid open, and out came a tall woman, with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Hello, Leia. Have they come in yet?" the woman asked, a little anxiously.  
  
"No Kylie. Not yet." Leia sighed, and saw Ori walking over to her. Turning back to Kaeldra, Mira asked, "What was this special thing you had in mind for Luke that you wanted Matthew to give to him?"  
  
"Oh, it's about six young trainees. They have this AMAZING Force potential, but they need a master. And I want the two youngest ones to be watched. The two older ones mean well, but they would be to busy training to watch the littlest ones." Master Spellman explained. "I wish I could train all of them, but as I said, there are six. Two being the age of two."  
  
"Well, while all of them are training, would they need a baby-sitter? Because I know a couple of able bodies willing to baby-sit after training." Ori cut in, smiling.  
  
Kylie smiled back. "I do too, and that's what I wanted to talk to Matthew and Mari about. Also, we are getting a new load of trainees today, maybe one of them could help, afterwards."  
  
"Well, you are going to get your chance to talk to them soon, because here they are!" Leia said, happily.  
  
Ori and Kylie smiled. Ori, especially. She couldn't wait to see her little sister.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ori!" shouted Mira, running off the loading area.  
  
"Aunt Leia!" shouted Matthew, following Mari.  
  
The two ran to their family. Then, noticing Kylie, shouted, "Master Spellman!"  
  
Kylie laughed. "Hi you two! What took you so long?"  
  
"We, uh, ran into some old friends." Matthew said, grinning at his aunt. Leia blushed a little.  
  
"Do you have anything for me and Leia?" Ori asked, coming up behind Mari.  
  
Mari nodded, and took out something the pocket of her long, white dress. Her brown hair down to her waist was in a lekku, a hairstyle imitating the Twi'lek's special head tail. "I got them!" Mira exclaimed, happily.  
  
"Got what?" Pri asked, finally coming into the group.  
  
"Oh! Ori, Leia, Master Spellman, this is Priaima. We met her on Tantooine and brought her with us because."  
  
Kylie smiled. She knew that the only reason that Mira and Matthew let Priaima come was because of the Force.  
  
"Well, Pri, I brought something that if the Empire finds me with it, I could die."  
  
Pri gasped and then looked at the older ones in the group::They seem to be very pleased with her. I wonder why.. :: Pri thinks.  
  
Matthew looked at the others then said, "Aunt Leia? Were is Mom and Dad?"  
  
"Well, they said to call them the minute you arrived, but I forgot."  
  
"Don't worry Leia. We came anyway!" A voice called from the hanger door.  
  
"Dad! Mom!" Matthew shouted and ran to his parents, Leia right behind him.  
  
Pri gaped in awe. Her hero, Luke Skywalker, was standing RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!  
  
Mira noticed Pri and smiled. Then, turning back to Kylie, said, "Well, Master Spellman, what did you want me for?" Mira knew that one of the best masters was also a cunning person, with an ideal eye for practical jokes and such. But also for seriousness and business. She had a feeling that Kylie wanted her for business this time, though.  
  
"Mira, I want you to meet some people. And I also want everyone else to meet them, too." Kylie told Mira, then motioned her to wait. Then, Kylie walked over to Pri. "Well, little one, what are you doing here? Do you want to be a Jedi Knight, or you just here?"  
  
Pri considered what the woman had just told her. "I want to become a Jedi Knight."  
  
Kylie smiled. "Good choice. Just a minute, and I will get you a room." Kylie motioned to one of the teachers near-by. "Take this young one to room 33. Her roommate has not arrived yet, but will be here shortly."  
  
"Yes, Master Spellman. Come with me." The teacher said to Kylie, then walked with Pri to her new room.  
  
Kylie nodded, then walked back to Mira, Ori, Leia, Matthew, Luke, and Mara. "Come on. I would like you all to meet some people."  
  
~*~  
  
"This is 8-year-old Kaatine Tad." Kylie said, touching a small girl with yellowish-purple eyes, and light, short brown hair. "And this is her twin brother, Kentence Tad." She touched another one on the head. Then, she put her hands on two more brown heads with orange streaks in their hair. "This is Felletta Tanore and her twin brother, Fettanner Tanore." Then, she went to the two youngest ones, with blue green eyes and dirty red hair. "And this is 2-year-old Cordilla Tana, and her twin brother, Callent."  
  
Mira kneeled down to look at the six. Matthew stood beside her. They looked at each other and nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is so cool! I'm going to be a Jedi Knight, like Luke Skywalker!" Pri said, lying on her bed. The door suddenly opened, and in came a short, black-headed, icy blue-eyed girl.  
  
"Hi!" she said, sounding friendly enough. "I'm Kay, or KK, your new roommate."  
  
Pri smiled back and introduced herself. The two girls looked at each other and smiled . ::I think I'm going to like training to be a Jedi after all!:: Pri thought, happily.  
  
~*~  
  
And while this whole story was revealing, a dark, strange person sat in the Black Star, carefully watching the actions on Carca.  
  
*************************** **********************************************************  
  
Author's note: OK! This story is FINALLY up! If you have any characters you would like to give me, e-mail me or put it on the review. Thanks! Now that you've read, REVIEW!!!! 


	2. The Escape

Author's note: Sorry it took forever for me to get this up! I'm very slow. ( Well, anyway, on with the show.erm.story!  
  
****************** ********************* **********************************************  
  
Kylie tossed in her bed that night, wondering what the future has in store for her. She had this feeling that something.bad. would happen, but she wasn't sure what. She got up and went to the Mess Hall for something to ease her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Mira sat in a small chair in the Mess Hall, rubbing her hands together, a habit she developed when she was old enough to worry about the New Empire. She heard footsteps coming into the Mess Hall and sat up.  
  
"Who's there?" she called out.  
  
"Only me, young one." Kylie answered, surprised to see Mira up at this time of night.  
  
"Oh! Master Spellman!" was all Mira could say, very relieved, though she didn't know of what.  
  
"Yes, it's me." Kylie said, sitting down next to Mira. "What are you doing still up?"  
  
"Well, Master, I've been thinking."  
  
"If I were anyone else, I'd insult you while saying that." Kylie said, a smile on her face.  
  
Mira gave her a look and continued, "I've been thinking about something. You know those two year old twins, um, Cordilla and Callent Tana? Um, I think that their destiny is something major."  
  
"Yeah, I think so too, but you didn't come up here just because of THAT! Come on. what's wrong?" Kylie said, in a sort of mothering tone.  
  
Just then, Orgimi, Luke, Mara, Leia, Han, KK, Pri, Cordilla, Callent, Chewie, Matthew, Fettanner, Felletta, Kentence, and Kaatone ran into the Mess Hall.  
  
"Master Spellman! Mira! Thank goodness!" Ori said, running to her sister, and sweeping her up into a big hug.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Kylie said, beginning to worry.  
  
"Luke was doing his exercises when he saw the future. Kylie, we've got to get off of this planet!" Leia said, close to hysterics.  
  
"Why? What's going to happen?" Mira said, rubbing her hands again.  
  
"Carca's going to blow up!" KK and Pri shouted at the same time. Pri had been warned (Though the reason is not clear why.) and KK was in the room, and had heard.  
  
"WHAT THE H***!?!?!?!?!?!" Kylie curses.  
  
Pri, KK, and the 6 twins stared at Kylie, a look of horror on their faces.  
  
Kylie looked at them sheepishly. "Sorry." She squeaked out.  
  
The adults, Matthew, and Mira laughed.  
  
"Master Spellman has a problem of controlling her tongue." Han explained, laughing a little.  
  
"You should talk!" Kylie shot back at him.  
  
"Ok, stop your fighting!" Luke shouted, regaining order. He glanced at his sister and they nodded. "Ok, we have to alert everyone and leave."  
  
Everyone looked at each other, signs of fear all over their faces. Finally Leia spoke up.  
  
"Ok, I want everyone to get on an escape ship, while I make the announcement."  
  
"Leia, why don't we all just go on the Millenium Falcon, provided Matt still has her fixed?" Han said to his wife.  
  
"It's intact, Uncle Han." Matthew said, walking over to his mom and dad.  
  
Leia nodded. "Good Matt. Ok, everybody, let's MOVE!"  
  
~*~  
  
Mira sat in the passenger's seat, behind Matthew. Han sat in the co-pilot's seat, helping Matt start up the engine. Everyone else sat on benches or chairs, while waiting for Leia to get on, since she was making some announcements, like the planet was going to blow up. Han sighed after looking at his watch.  
  
"I'm going to go get her. She has to live or I won't be able to."  
  
"Han, she's coming, I know!" Mira said, trying to calm Han down. Five minutes later, Leia climbed in.  
  
"Come on! The Black Star is coming!" she shouted, getting into a seat.  
  
"Hold on!" Matt called out, lifting off. Pretty soon, they were in space.  
  
~*~  
  
Mira leaned against her chair, tired, worried, and exhausted. She had just taken her job of babysitting and was bonked out. Now, it was Matt's tern and she could rest.  
  
Not an easy thing to do on a ship full of people.  
  
Cries of, "Han, don't interrupt my work!" "Move that blaster!" "I'm hungry" "Quiet!" "Where's my lightsaber?" and "Are we there yet?" could be heard echoing through the halls. Mira sighed, guess she wouldn't get much rest.  
  
She was right.  
  
No sooner had she settled down, than someone hobbled in. Mira looked up.  
  
"Master Spellman?"  
  
"Yes, child. I've come to ask, what's troubling you?"  
  
"Nothing, Master."  
  
Kylie sat down in the co-pilot's seat. "Who's driving?" she asked, not really thinking.  
  
"Auto-pilot." Mira answered, shortly.  
  
Kylie only nods. She had to get through to know what was troubling Mira, but at the moment, it seemed impossible. "S***!" Kylie said, out-loud.  
  
"What, Master?" Mira asked, not really interested.  
  
"Nothing, child. Just nothing."  
  
~*~  
  
A little while later, KK ran into the cockpit, were Mira had miraculously fallen asleep, as did Kylie.  
  
"Princess! Master! We have some surprising news! Carca has blown up, which we knew, but the Emperor says that it was an accident! Emperor Kreal claims it was us rebels who did it! She's blaming us for a crime we didn't do, but she did!"  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Yeah, another one. Sorry. :-D Anyway, I like suspence (if you can't tell) and those who read the Left Behind book, can you match a resemblence? Anyway, I hope you continue to review! Tanks! 


End file.
